Mind War Crisis Characters
Characters and pieces from City Hall : Mind War Crisis's chessboard are as follows. List of Characters Bartz and Suzy Dimorr A pair of genius inventors, Bartz was in fact held hostage by Elmer Graceton in her mansion, where she worked for him ; Suzy was sent to learn more about her and free her, which she eventually successfully did. The pair are extremely rebellious and somewhat rough. Cierno Beatini This flamboyant young man, brother to Valentino and son to Agostino, is Florina's indifferent stepbrother. He usually refuses to meddle in family affairs and prefers his own occupations. He has a strong romantic interest for Ash Nostromo. Dorian Graceton Emotion and Hope's older brother, he is very protective of them and acts as an overprotective guardian over the both of them. He is the one who actually manages the Graceton mansion. Elmer Graceton Also known as Elmer Stream, Garvan's son, he took his fortune from Garvan's own, and used it to marry Emotion Graceton. He is quite manipulative and knows how to quickly advance in business. Engineer Mercury An enigmatic but indifferent and talented engineer who specializes in Papercut modification. She is one of the people responsible for Bible's creation and one of the secret leaders of Bible. She acts as one of Nostromo's top engineers, which due to her massive abilities, she accomplishes successfully. Garvan Stream An elite general responsible for Neo London's victory in the past, he was then deprived of his glory and money by his son Elmer, and thus allied with Bible in order to exact vengeance on them. He was arrested and later executed. Hector Sens An emotionless butler who serves the Graceton and Stream family. He was bribed by Garvan in order to commit murders for him due to his use of Paperwork but confessed to the murders while realizing that Emotion, the woman he loved, was threatened as well. John Zorogof A slightly incompetent man of unknown origins, who nevertheless serves as a soldier for Nostromo. He was bullied by Valentino into killing people for him, but eventually snapped out of it with Meredie's help. L. Titcher An extremely competent agent from Nostromo whose exact agenda is unknown. He nevertheless serves as a perfect infiltrator and spy. Patrick Stream Elmer's younger brother, this mercenary has already killed several times, and is known to have helped Elmer several times with shady business. Russell Armstrong A man who helped with the foundation and protection of Bible and acts as one of its strategic grandmasters. He speaks little and instead serves dutifully what he thinks to be the right cause. Valentino Beatini An arrogant nobleman and Agostino's main heir. He hates Florina and views her as less than human, and tends to easily hold disproportionate grudges, ready to slaughter a whole crew just to have his revenge. He wielded the artifact known as Rule Breaker. Trivia * Cierno and Valentino were also briefly seen tormenting Florina in an alternate Timeline in Wanderer in Time. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Venatio